Ami x Berthier
by silvergirly
Summary: this will be a one-shot, plot twist of ep. 71 when ami and Berthier will have sex. If you don't like the situation, please, don't read and don't send bashing reviews. I write only for those who like g/g.


**AmixBerthier**

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei.

Author's Notes: this will be a one-shot, plot twist of ep. 71 when ami and Berthier will have sex. If you don't like the situation, please, don't read and don't send bashing reviews. I write only for those who like g/g.

Berthier: if you forfeit, I'll let you alive.

Ami: let's continue.

Berthier make another move, and ami lose another pawn. Ami took off her sailor fuku, staying only with her bra, panties and her shoes.

Berthier: hmm, you're so pretty ami

Ami: oh, thank you. ((ami made a move, took off one of berthier's pawns))

Berthier took off her swimsuit, her large breasts pop out and bounce.

Ami: you really wanna continue with the game?

Berthier: why not?

Ami: forget about the game.. you're so fucking hot

((meanwhile, the sailors are watching and freezing))

Berthier: oh ami, thank you *smiles* you're very pretty too *walks toward ami, throwing to the floor the table chess and pieces on the floor*

Ami stand up, and sit on the floor.

Berthier: oh ami.. you're so pretty *smiles and kiss ami softly, licking her lips, ami open her mouth to berthier's tongue enter*

Ami kiss back berthier, her tongue dancing with berthier's, her hands caressing berthier's hair as berthier unclasp her bra, her tiny nipples are hardened, and Berthier slide her hands under ami's panties and rub gently her pussy.

Berthier: ami, you're so wet *whispers while kissing ami's ears, one hand rubbing ami's pussy, the other massaging ami's breasts*

Ami rub berthier's pussy. Oh Berthier, you're so wet to me. I love you Berthier *kissing Berthier deeply, her tongues battling for dominance of the kiss, Berthier took the dominance.*

Ami: can I suck your breasts? They're so big, and so beautiful *smiles*

Berthier: of course ami, just don't bite my nipples, they're very sensitive.

Ami smiles and start to suck berthier's breasts, and kiss her nipples, and one hand caress berthier's hair, while the other rub berthier's pussy.

Berthier: aaaaahhh *moaning softly and caressing ami's hair as ami suck her breasts* if you continue, I'll squirt milk *smiles*

Ami smiles as she continue to suck berthier's breasts, her tongue licking the nipples, teasing them to they get hard and squirt milk.

Berthier: aaaah ami, I love you *moaning louder as milk squirt into ami's mouth and her nipples get hardened*

Ami smiles and open wide her mouth to drink the milk. And Berthier smiles and caress ami's hair as she drink the milk. and after a while, finished to drink the milk, ami lay on the table, Berthier took off her panties, and kissing her feet, and legs, while her hands rub ami's pussy.

Ami: Berthier, you're killing me with the tease…

Berthier start to kiss and suck ami's pussy, while her hands pinch lightly ami's nipples. Ami gasp and moan louder, lock her legs around berthier's back, and holding her head and hands. Ami: aaaah yeah, berthier, keep going! I'll cum soon! *screaming*

Berthier sucks deeper ami's pussy and her tongue reach and play with ami's g-spot. one of her hands pinch ami's nipples, while with the other hand, she slide 2 fingers in ami's ass, pumping faster and harder.

Ami: AAAAAAHHH BERTHIER, I LOVE YOU! I'M CUMMING! *ami cums really hard, while berthier stop to pinch her nipples, took her fingers out of ami's ass, and is only drinking ami's cum. Ami finally stop to cum, unlock her legs and release berthier's head. Berthier swallow the cum*

Berthier: You're delicious ami . now is your turn.. *ami stand up and berthier lay on the table, ami licking and kissing berthier's toes and feet, while her fingers rub faster berthier's pussy*

Berthier: ami, this is ticklish! *ami moves to kiss her long and soft legs, one of her hands slides and caress, and then, she start to suck berthier's pussy, holding berthier's legs and put each one on her shoulders, her fingers slides through berthier's belly while she sucking slowly, her tongue enter, and she lick the juices*

Berthier: ami… I'm going closer.. I love you ami 3 *holding ami's head and pushing to her, ami sucking deeper her pussy, her tongue reach and play the g-spot her finger pinch/twist the nipples*

Berthier: keep going ami, I'm about to cum *rolling her eyes, and biting her lips, ami's tongue playing with her g-spot and biting lightly her pussy, pinching and twisting harder her nipples*

Berthier: I LOVE YOU AMI! I'M CUMMING! *cumming really hard inside ami's mouth, some of the cum goes to ami's breasts. Ami drink all the cum, swallow twice*

Ami: I love you berthier

Berthier: I love you ami

Berthier lay on the floor, ami lay her head on berthier's breasts, both of them sleeping.


End file.
